


Until The End Of Time

by Shadowsphere21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, Romance, Silver Millennium, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21
Summary: Princess Jupiter and Nephrite from Sailor Moon locked in a passionate embrace during the Silver Millennium. Within a smoky, starry pink/peach background the planet Jupiter watches from above. A decorative gold border flanked by two pink roses frames the right side of the picture. This work was originally completed in 2008. It has been redone for a special anniversary series.
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Nephrite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Nephrite & Princess Jupiter, Nephrite/Princess Jupiter, Princess Jupiter & Nephrite, Princess Jupiter/Nephrite
Kudos: 5





	Until The End Of Time

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmIZl2Hmj)


End file.
